Niffler
A Niffler is a creature with a long snout and a coat of black, fluffy fur. They are attracted to shiny things, which makes them wonderful for locating treasure, but this also means that they can wreak havoc if kept (or set loose) indoors. Description Nifflers are rodent-like creatures with a long snout and a coat of black, fluffy fur. Native to Britain, they live in burrows as deep as twenty feet below ground, and produce six to eight young in a single litter. Nifflers have a pouch on their bellies which holds far more than at first seems possible, like the effects of a Undetectable Extension Charm on a container."'Fantastic Beasts': Meet the Creatures" at Entertainment Weekly Nifflers are gentle by nature and could even be affectionate towards their owners. However, they can destroy belongings looking for sparkly objects, and for that reason it is inadvisable to keep them as a house pet. Known events Nifflers are kept by Goblins to burrow for treasure. Newton Scamander owned a niffler, which twice escaped from his suitcase during his visit to New York in 1926 and tried to rob both the Steen National Bank and a jewel shop of numerous valuables. During the 1994–1995 school year, Rubeus Hagrid used them as part of the Fourth years Care of Magical Creatures class. Prior to class he hid Leprechaun gold in the earth in front of his hut. He paired each student with a Niffler and promised a prize to whoever found the most gold. Ron Weasley asked Rubeus Hagrid if they could buy these Nifflers as pets, and with knowledge, Hagrid said his mum wouldn't want one because they wreck houses, but this was not a definitive "no". This means there is a very good chance that wizards can purchase Nifflers. When Hagrid caught Gregory Goyle pocketing the gold, he explained that trying to steal it was pointless, as Leprechaun gold was worthless because it disappeared after a few hours. Ron's Niffler found the most gold, so Hagrid rewarded him with an extremely large slab of chocolate from Honeydukes. During Dolores Umbridge's tenure as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lee Jordan used a Levitation Charm to levitate two Nifflers through her office window to wreck the place. Umbridge blamed Hagrid for it, and this did not help him in the least during her Hogwarts High Inquisitor inspections. Behind the scenes *In , Nifflers can be seen in outdoor places such as on the Hogwarts grounds, and in the maze used for the Third Task. They can be shot with Reducto and similar spells for Studs. Sometimes, like on the shores of the Black Lake, a certain number must be shot to unlock characters. They appear similar to moles. *After the second Niffler was let loose in Dolores Umbridge's office, she put in place an extra security protection that caused her to catch Harry when he sneaked into the office to use the fireplace. Etymology Niffler may derive from the provincial verb Niffle, meaning 'to pilfer'.Chambers's Twentieth Century Dictionary Appearances * * * * * * Fantastic Beasts: 7 creatures we expect * * * * Media Notes and references es:Escarbato de:Niffler fr:Niffleur pl:Niuchacz ru:Нюхлер no:Småtler Category:Beasts Category:XXX Creatures